The Lady in Scarlet
by La Moonlight Lily
Summary: Arthur makes a life-changing decision concerning himself and Guinevere. Takes place a few months after the Lady in Lavender.


**_A/N:_** Since pretty much all of you assumed the Lady in Lavender was only a first chapter or requested a follow up, I decided to write two one-shot sequels to it.

And because I'm feeling pretty uncreative right now, I just described Gwen's dress in the S5 promo pics xD

Characters are not mine, I just borrowed them for a bit.

* * *

She was the devil in a lady's clothing, he decided.

He knew she was deliberately teasing him, with her floating around the room, catching every lord's and every knight's eye, dancing with this lord or that lord, laughing merrily with the Queen's other ladies.

Then there was her dress.

The deep scarlet gown was bolder than anything she had ever worn before, its long sleeves starting low at her upper arms, completely exposing her shoulders and the top of her breasts in a non-scandalous, but extremely tantalising manner.

Not to mention terribly arousing.

She had been keeping away from him – _on purpose_- since the beginning of the evening, only sparing him a few winks and a couple of secret smiles and he had been happily playing along.

Until he caught sight of Lord Andrew not-so-secretly staring at her breasts.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Arthur immediately strode to where they were standing.

"Lord Andrew!" He proclaimed loudly, clapping the man on the back and making him jump, seeing Guinevere trying to stifle her laughter.

"L-lord Arthur!" The man stammered, obviously surprised, and Arthur almost failed to suppress the wicked smirk trying to make its way on his face.

"How are you this evening?" Arthur didn't wait for a response, for the man was obviously tongue-tied, and turned to the lady – _his_ lady- "And Lady Guinevere! Such a pleasure seeing you here tonight!" He bent and took her hand, kissing it softly while keeping his eyes upwards, holding hers.

"The feeling is mutual, my lord." Her smile made her look innocent as always, but he had learned her enough to see the mischievous glint in her honey irises.

"Lord Andrew, would you excuse us?" He said, forcing himself to look away from her as he addressed the young lord. "I need to speak with Lady Guinevere about a pressing matter."

"Of- of course, my lord." The flustered lord Andrew left them, grabbing a goblet of wine from one of the passing servant and Arthur offered Guinevere his arm, who took it graciously.

He led her through the crowd to their destination, which seemed to be one of the balconies nearest to the door at first, but then quickly pulled her into a dark corner outside the entrance when no one was paying them attention, pressing her against the wall.

"My Lord!" She whispered mock-scandalously and he rolled his eyes, silencing her with a hard kiss.

"Well someone seems eager." Guinevere teased breathlessly as he pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You have been torturing me all evening, woman." Arthur murmured, peppering small kisses over her neck.

"I do believe that was my intention." She chuckled and he gently nipped at the soft skin of her neck, making her gasp.

"One would have never thought you would be so wicked at a first glance." Arthur sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what I've gotten myself into."

"Why surely you do not doubt what is between us after all that time?"

"I've been courting your for months. Even if I could, I won't be able to get rid of you. I'm too addicted now." His mouth trailed up to her jaw, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She cupped his cheek, turning his face up and guiding his mouth to hers.

The kiss was slow, the pace slowly building up as the fire inside them. His lips caressed hers gently, carefully, but for all of her antics, she was the one who seemed impatient, whimpering with disapproval at his pace and forcing his lips apart with her tongue.

His hand trailed up from her tiny waist to her chest, dipping one finger between the swells of her breasts as their tongues clashed. She gasped and he moved his hand to her right breast and squeezed.

"Behave." She pulled away and admonished lightly, and he growled against her shoulder.

"You are going to be the death of me, Guinevere."

"Arthur, you know we cannot-"

"I know and I did not ask you, now or before." He sighed. "But Guinevere, like I said before, we've been together for months, and we've done nothing but share stolen kisses whenever I'm in the palace!"

"Because we're not public yet." She explained patiently, as she always did. "And it would not look good for me or the queen if there was nothing official between us."

"Tonight, then." He blurted out. "Tonight I will ask the queen for her blessing."

"What?" Guinevere's eyes widened, bewildered. "Arthur-"

"Tonight." He said, his voice more firm this time. "The queen has suspected something since we first met, and she loves both of us dearly. There is no reason she would object. Then of course I'd have to ask your brother Sir Elyan-"

"Oh bugger him, I'll marry you anyway!" She said and Arthur's eyes widened at her unlady-like attitude, but then they both burst out into breathless laughter and Guinevere guided his lips to hers again, holding him a lot more tightly to her this time.

"Does that mean I can do as I please now?" Arthur asked when he pulled away for air and she laughed breathlessly, punching his shoulder.

"I do love you, you know." She said instead, her forehead resting against his as they both gasped for breath.

"And I you, Guinevere." He smiled at her and she smiled back, gently pecking his lips.

"You should go. The guests will start to leave soon and you'll need to catch the queen before she retires." Arthur nodded and reluctantly pulled away.

"Wait for me tonight." He whispered and she nodded, accepting one last kiss from him before he disappeared.

Guinevere leaned back against the stone wall, unable to control the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Later, as the waited in the queen's chambers so they would tend to her before bed, when Freya asked her about the silly smile that's been on her face for the past hour, Guinevere merely shrugged, smiling dreamily at Freya that the girl must have thought she was going mad.

She did not care, though. All that mattered now, was that she was going to be Arthur Pendragon's wife.

The queen dismissed her as soon as she reached her chambers with a knowing smile and Guinevere curtsied, giving the woman a grateful smile.

She could barely contain her excitement on the way to her room, where her future husband was waiting.

* * *

For each review you'll get a muffin!

Until next time;

**_Lily_**


End file.
